


Рыбалка

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015 [11]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>чем сложнее путь достичь желаемого, тем лучше</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыбалка

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Рыбалка"

– Все имеют право на привязанности, так? И пока это не ставит под удар команду, это не ваше чертово дело! Поэтому заткнулись все, а самые чувствительные могут отвернуться или пойти нахрен и проблеваться там. Мало ли, кому что нравится. Квилл вчера весь вечер терся около трех андорианок…

– Эй, эй, друг, – немедленно вскинулся Квилл, – я их хотя бы не ел.

Ракета с размаху воткнул вилку в содержимое своей тарелки.

– Так и это не девка. Хочу – и ем, не ваши деньги трачу.

– Я есть Грут, – солидно поддержал его товарищ. 

– Спасибо, дружище, я знаю, что одолжишь. 

Гомора, выращенная папой Таносом на концентратах и принципиально отказывающаяся признавать «естественную» пищу, выразительно закатила глаза. Дракс только хмыкнул.

Команда уже целых три дня сидела на мирной планете в ожидании заказчика (совершенно легальный товар лежал в трюме, а менее легальный был надежно спрятан) и откровенно скучала. Каждый развлекался в меру сил своих, но никто предположить не мог, что Ракета, изучив местный рынок оружия и горько разочаровавшись в нем, увлечется едой. Специфической едой.

Дорогущей рыбой. 

В самый первый раз Ракета не глядя ткнул пальцем в строчку меню (Стражи решили отпраздновать День, Когда Их Не Попытались Убить Или Арестовать в дорогом ресторане) и получил три подозрительно бледные котлеты.

Ровно через три минуты после того, как Ракета скептически принюхался к принесенному, тарелка блистала чистотой, а официант был допрошен с пристрастием. Тогда и прозвучало впервые странное слово «щука». Сперва его, конечно, поняли неправильно, официанту прилетело, в ресторане резко стало неуютно для задушевного командного разговора, и Стражи, прихватив свои тарелки, поспешили уйти из этого негостеприимного заведения. Расположились в кустах в ближайшем парке и продолжили вечер там. Ракета, бесстыже отобрав у Грута стейк («Все равно он заказывал для меня!»), терзал локальную сеть в поисках «щуки».

И нашел.

– Сраная рыба стоит как новенький гранатомет!

Питер взглянул на фотографию и решил, что это он не стал бы есть даже за деньги. А уж самому платить…

В тот вечер Ракета, наевшись, никак больше не комментировал ситуацию, забрался к Груту на плечо и задремал, обернувшись вокруг шеи. А на следующий день ушел в загул. 

Гомора ела концентрат. Дракс ел… Нет, в эту тарелку точно лучше не заглядывать. Питер хрустел чипсами. Грут с нежностью смотрел, как Ракета жрет сырую нечищеную рыбину в половину себя размером. 

– Хочу и ем! Что у меня, много удовольствий в жизни? Когда мы в последний раз толком что-то взрывали?!

– Да, но… Рыбья голова?

Ракета вытер лапой усы и облизнулся. Квилла передернуло.

– Нет, я серьезно. Сырая рыбья голова, с чешуей, жабрами и, я не знаю, чем еще? И потроха?

На «Милано» поселился стойкий запах тины и рыбы. И если Питеру было в самом деле безразлично, на что там его товарищи тратят сбережения, то по отношению к любимому кораблю он такого точно допустить не мог. 

Ракете это было совершенно безразлично. 

– Будем улетать – ограбим рыбью ферму, – заявил он на четвертый день. – Морозильник у нас есть, туда полтонны влезет.

– Это мой корабль, – возмутился Питер. – И мой холодильник!

– Я же не предлагаю тебя туда засунуть! Сиди на своем корабле, который, кстати, наш общий. А в морозильнике будет моя рыыыба…

– Красть еду – недостойно, – высказался молчавший до этого Дракс. – Почему ты не хочешь добыть ее в честной борьбе? 

– Мне их директора на дуэль вызвать, что ли? – не понял Ракета. «Взять то, что нужно, и свалить, не убив никого лишнего» – на его взгляд было достаточно честно.

– Рыба, – солидно заявил Дракс, – это добыча. Поймай ее сам!

– Спятил, что ли? Где я тебе ее поймаю, если рыбу здесь только на ферме и разводят?

– Вовсе нет, – оживился Питер. – Дикая щука, ничуть не хуже одомашненной, водится в местных речках. Просто ее трудно поймать, промышленный лов не окупается, вот и разводят. И не смотрите на меня так, это все лежит в локальной сети!

– А как ее ловить, там лежит? – скептически поинтересовался Ракета. Он, конечно, знал, откуда берется натуральная еда (ладно, откуда берется большая ее часть – а насчет меда у него были самые страшные подозрения), но обычно крал, покупал или любым способом добывал ее в более цивилизованном виде.

– А это запрещено! – развел руками Питер. – Местная религия против, уж не знаю почему. Тут поблизости есть церковь, можно сходить…

– Да плевать мне, почему это запрещено! – страшно прошипел Ракета, зарываясь в локальную сеть и больше не обращая на Квилла внимания. Он потратил более получаса, но нашлись почему-то только способы наказания за страшный грех рыболовства. Ни один из них не вдохновлял.

– Людишки! – Ракета отбросил комм и яростно потер морду. – Неужели им больше заняться нечем? Ксандар – дыра, но по сравнению с этой планетой там рай для таких, как мы! 

– Это для космических преступников-то?

– Для существ, которые не боятся иметь свое мнение и не спрашивают разрешения на каждый чих! 

– Я есть Грут, – печально сообщил Грут.

– Да, мне тоже не нравятся публичные казни. Так как все-таки ловить эту долбанную рыбу? – Ракета развел руками. – Да ладно, люди, неужели вы так и не знаете?

– Знаем, – обиделся Питер. – Мне дедушка в детстве рассказывал, – он нахмурился. – Ну, то есть, он мне сказку рассказывал, но в ней все было очень подробно! Только я ее плохо помню.

– Сказку? – Ракета прижал уши. – Ну… давай сюда свою сказку, сколько есть.

Дракс ловил каждое слово, даже Гомора подошла поближе, чтобы точно не упустить ни единой детали. Грут понимающе шевелил корнями-ветками. Ракета выглядел охреневшим.

– Я не понял. То есть, вот этот волк нашел лису с большой кучей рыбы и, вместо того чтобы отнять, стал расспрашивать, как самому наловить столько же? А та ответила? Вот так просто выдала все свои секреты? Совсем дура, что ли? 

Питер охотно признал, что мог упустить некоторые нюансы. Но вот за выданный лисой способ – ручался.

Ракета обдумал услышанное еще раз.

– А что такое прорубь?

***

За рыбой отправились все вместе. Во-первых, они команда и должны поддерживать друг друга во всех начинаниях, а во-вторых, когда еще увидишь киборга-енота на рыбалке? Дракс всю дорогу посвятил обучению Питера ментальной технике концентрации – возможно, это поможет ему вспомнить остаток сказки. Гомора вела катер, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Ракета морально готовился к встрече с прорубью.

Как вдруг…

– Парни, – мрачно объявила Гомора, мягко снижаясь, – боюсь, у нас ничего не выйдет.

– Почему?!

Женщина молча повела рукой, призывая товарищей повнимательней присмотреться к пейзажу. 

– Да, – резюмировал Ракета, – искать здесь прорубь мы будем долго. Ладно, садимся.

– А может, обратно?..

– Квилл, заткнись. Сядем и внимательно все осмотрим.

Взятый напрокат шаттл мягко спикировал на небольшую приречную полянку. Ракета первым спрыгнул на мягкую траву и ожесточенно попинал ногой ближайшую кочку. Грут, горшок с которым он не выпускал из лап, следил за событиями с неослабевающим интересом.

– Если взять пару баллонов сжиженного азота, можно сделать лед, – решил Дракс, изучив речную гладь. – Но он не будет держаться.

– Надо взять три баллона, – подсказал Квилл. – Речка-то узенькая, переплюнуть можно.

– Не смей плевать в мою реку!

– Да, задача…

– Никакой задачи! – отрезала Гомора. – Вон у того дерева ветки над самой водой. Если сесть на нижнюю, будет как раз. 

– Н-да? – Ракета передал горшок Питеру и почесал за ухом. – Сейчас посмотрим. А вы там не сачкуйте, выгружайте пока удочки и динамит. 

Питер поставил Грута в тенек и с торжествующим выражением лица вытащил из багажника яркий кусок ткани в красно-белую клетку.

– Я есть Грут? 

– Это скатерть. Постелем на травку, разложим еду, как будто у нас пикник. 

– Маскировка – отличная идея, – заявил Дракс, выгребая из шаттла охапку динамитных шашек. Гомора пожала плечами и достала маску для подводного плаванья. 

– Не вздумай! Сперва опробуем этот способ! – возмутился Ракета, как раз угнездившийся на ветке. Хост его оказался погружен в воду на две трети, но щуки не спешили…

Через полчаса, когда он успел оголодать и замерзнуть, а команда – подъесть почти все взятые с собой припасы, с неба донеслось басовитое гудение.

– Я есть Грут!

Питер скривился:

– Верно, приятель, полиция. Ну, будем врать или честно драться? 

Стражи Галактики переглянулись. 

– Ты будешь честно врать, – сообщил Дракс. Питер ухмыльнулся, собирая удочки в пучок. Гомора активировала маску, единым движением увязала динамит в скатерть и бросилась к берегу… 

Ракета чуть не свалился с ветки:

– Стой, тут ил! Спалишь нас к хренам!

– Вот дерьмо! – она замерла у самой кромки воды, Питер торопливо всучил ей удочки в свободную руку. – Дракс, подкинь!

…Когда полосатый полицейский шаттл, натужно тарахтя, зашел на посадку, на лужайке царили тишь да гладь: Питер слушал музыку и любовался природой, Дракс вылавливал оливки из жестяной банки и больше ничем не интересовался, Грут тянулся листьями к солнышку, и даже Ракета молча сидел на ветке, подобрав хвост (на случай, если кто-то клюнет не вовремя).

Офицер полиции был толст и доволен жизнью.

– Отдыхаете?

Питер очень мило улыбнулся.

– Отдыхаем! На корабле, знаете ли, только и мечтали выбраться куда-то на свежий воздух, на простор…

Он широким жестом обвел мир, захватив и противоположный берег реки, поросший двухметровыми колючими седыми сорняками, хищными и ядовитыми. 

– Ну да, – согласился полицейский, – такого, пожалуй, ни на одном корабле не найдешь. Нам поступил сигнал, что где-то здесь некие инопланетяне вздумали рыбачить.

– Возмутительно! – очень натурально оскорбился Квилл. – Они не читали уголовный кодекс?! Я вот всегда читаю. Позвольте представиться – Питер Квилл, капитан корабля «Милано», а это…

Полицейский повернулся к Драксу, но Питер тотчас же замахал руками:

– Офицер, у представителей этой расы есть смешной обычай – «Пока я ем, я глух и нем». И он действительно вас не услышит, пока не доест. Но он, как видите, травоядный.

– Угу. 

– Я есть Грут! – Грут тоже поспешил отвлечь внимание от товарища. От него полицейский отмахнулся:

– Ну, ты-то даже комара не поймаешь. 

Грут припомнил людей Ролона и смутился.

– Я есть Грут…

– Да не переживай ты так, приятель, – подбодрил его Ракета, привлекая к себе совершенно не нужное внимание.

– Капитан Квилл, а это-то… кто?

– А это мой механик! – бодро сообщил Питер и понизил голос: – Очень маленький и юркий, жутко удобно. А еще ему требуется гораздо меньше еды и кислорода, да и платить можно тоже полставки…

– Я все слышал!

Полицейский сам не заметил, как тоже заговорщицки понизил голос:

– А на дереве-то почему? 

– Зов предков!

– Я есть Грут!

Дракс, глухой и немой, с силой прикусил крышку банки…

– Так, я не понял, – заявил Питер, оглядывая товарищей, когда полицейский шаттл скрылся вдали. – Почему вы меня не восхваляете? Я отболтался от местной полиции! Нас даже не обыскивали.

Дракс открыл было рот, и Питер тут же нацелил на него указательный палец:

– А ты не смей даже заикаться, о том, что я вас оболгал. Ты меня сам об этом попросил.

– Я, – вмешался Ракета, – ни о чем не просил! Что еще за «зов предков»?

– Надо было сказать, что ты птичка?

– Нет, но…

Спор утих сам собой, когда из вод реки появилась Гомора, уже без удочек и скатерти. 

– А такая хорошая была скатерть, – расстроился Питер. – Веселенькая…

– Друг Питер, – оборвал его Дракс, – свою скорбь ты выразишь позже, сейчас не время.

– Я есть Грут… 

Гамора медленно вышла на берег, сняла маску и отчетливо произнесла ровно четыре непечатных слова. После чего вся команда, сбросив оцепенение, кинулась к ней и принялась освобождать ее от того, что она вынесла из реки.

От вцепившихся в одежду и волосы хищных рачков размером с кулак. 

– А они вкусные, – недоверчиво сообщил Ракета. 

– Ты их еще и ешь? – возмутилась Гомора, переодевавшаяся в запасную одежду – от ее собственной остались лохмотья. Сама она уцелела не иначе как чудом: искусственная кожа почему-то пришлась тварям по вкусу больше, чем настоящая.

– А нельзя? – удивился Ракета. – Я и с тобой поделюсь, вон их сколько. 

Рачков в итоге сварили, вернувшись на «Милано». Настоящая же рыбалка не удалась: на хвост так никто и не клюнул, и никто же не вызвался нырять в поисках утопленных удочек (Гомора всерьез предположила, что их уже сожрали).

А рыбу Ракета все-таки купил. На ферме, совершенно легально, но немного обидно. Ведь такая хорошая рыбалка сорвалась!


End file.
